


Pipe dream

by Rainbowflashing



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew and Neil knew each other before, Flashback, Lost and Found, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 04:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20576315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowflashing/pseuds/Rainbowflashing
Summary: I don’t know what this is to be honest, enjoy.





	Pipe dream

Chapter 1

Neil let his cigarette burn out without taking a drag. He wasn’t after the nicotine but the acrid smoke that reminded him of the only two people he’d ever cared enough about to miss. Grief hit him square in chest as he inhaled the smoke but the memories that followed reminded him that he hadn’t always been alone, of the relief and security he felt on the rooftop sharing secrets only he knew with someone who could actually understand him and didn’t shy away from his honesty. 

Memories of his mother’s burning corpse and her hands gripping him to hard, leaving bruises, also surfaced but he pushed them down in favour of focusing on Andrew. Andrew, the only person Neil had ever meet that took what Neil gave, never more than that, and didn’t back away. The only one who’d listened and understood without flinching, a steady point in Neils otherwise chaotic life. 

Neil had meet Andrew three years ago in Columbia. It was before his mother had died and they had been living there for six months before his mother decided to leave and since then Andrew had only been a fleeting memory of a life Neil could never have. A life where it was normal to sit at rooftops and smoke while talking and occasionally kissing. Back then he’d been Alex, 15 years old, blonde and green eyed. Nothing special, just as now, but Andrew had noticed him and they had developed a strange sort of friendship far away from prying eyes of mothers, twins och cousins. 

Andrew lived with his twin and cousin since he’d killed his mother for hitting Aaron, Andrews twin. Neil’s reaction to Andrew sharing that had bemused him since he didn’t give much of a reaction at all but as their game of secrets progressed and they found out more about each other he understood Neil’s lack of emotions on the matter.  
Neil had told everything about himself, his ties to the yakuza and how he’d been sold to Tetsuji Moriyama to play Exy with Kevin Day and Riko Moriyama but that his mother had ran with him before it was to late.

Neil didn’t know when their friendship evolved into something else but before he knew it Andrew was asking him yes or no and kissing on rooftops became a common occurrence. When Neil’s mother told him they were leaving he’d dreaded telling Andrew but when he finally did it Andrew had only looked at him with a blank face and said “I know, you always were a pipe dream”. Neil hadn’t understood then and still didn’t entirely but he often thought back on that moment, the last kiss they’d shared and wished he was still there. Still where Andrew could hold him and keep him safe. 

Now as he sat in stands and watched Millports exycourt getting taken down he thought about it again before he cut himself of and focused on coach Hernandez who’d come up to sit beside him. 

“I see your parent’s didn’t make it” Hernandez said, taking Neil’s cigarette and grounding it out on the steps.

“They couldn’t” Neil answered “they were busy”. It was a cheap excuse but enough for Hernandez who’d heard it a hundred times before and knew not to pry.

“I thought they would try to make it this time”

“No one knew it was going to be the last game of the season” the Millport dingoes loss today bumped them from championships and declared the end of Neil’s short ex’s career.

“No but there is someone here to see you”. For Neil, they were words out of a nightmare nd he was on his feet before he had time to think. 

Either way, it didn’t matter, because a stranger was already standing in his way. A big man with tribal flame tattoos up his forearms. Neil didn’t know the man so he waited for Hernandez to introduce him. 

“This man is a coach for a college team, he put out a notice for a gap in his striker line and I sent him your file. I didn’t tell because I didn’t want to get your hopes up if nothing came of it.” Hernandez said, having rose to his feet to meet the man. 

Neil stared at him, he did what?!

“Look kid, its stupid late in the season for me to be here but I had some trouble with my last recruit so here I am” the man said. “ I know it’s sudden but Hernandez says you haven’t picked a school for fall yet and since Janie’s out i have a hole in my striker line. Works out perfectly, yes?”

Neil’s head snapped up at that “Foxes” The palmetto state foxes had a bad reputation for being a halfway house for a bunch of rejects since the coach, Wymack, only recruited kids from broken homes. They were also infamous for ranking dead last three years running and was the team whose goal was currently guarded by one Andrew Minyard. And if that wasn’t enough, Kevin Day had just signed with them as a striker. Last time Neil had seen him, Neil’s father, the butcher, had been cutting a man into a hundred pieces in front of them. He would never be able to face either of them ever again. And so he did the only logical thing and ran. 

He’d only gotten to the locker room when something hit him hard in the stomach and he fell to the ground doubling over in pain. He heard Wymack swear at someone and as the ringing in his ears calmed down he finally registered who it was that’d hit him. Andrew. Neil sat up and looked up at the man in front of him. There he stood, Andrew Minyard.

“Andrew” The word was out before he knew he’d said it and everybody stopped talking to look at him where he sat on the floor. 

Neil knew he’d screwed up but he couldn’t takes his eyes of Andrew. It was actually him. He was standing in front of Neil with a grin on his face that was slowly dissipating as he took Neil in. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the rabbit” Andrew said and crouched in front of Neil cupping his face with his hands.

“You two know each other?” Coach Wymack grumbled. “Why didn’t you mention this earlier Andrew”.

Andrew ignored him in favour of studying Neil’s face. “Is it really you?” He asked in German and Neil nodded “yeah, it really is”.

It was a dream coming true and his world crasching around him at the same time but it looked like he was going to palmetto state to play Exy, consequences be damned. He’d found Andrew again and he wasn’t letting him go. The Moriyama could do what they wanted.


End file.
